


a dance

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [93]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ball, Dancing, F/F, Fusion, SU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Padparadscha meets Eyeball.





	a dance

“Well, look at that one!” Padparadscha said with a smile on her face as she pointed at the ruby with her gem in her eye. She mentioned Steven nicknamed her Eyeball, and that she had quite a temper. But now, when she had found out the truth of Pink Diamond, she wasn’t lethal, just a bit grumpy. But that didn’t stop Padparadscha. “You’re so cute.”

 

Eyeball gave her a mean stare, not letting her guard down incase something happened, like the good ruby guard she was. She had been assigned to guard “the Steven.” during a ball, and this time, all gems were welcome, even off colors. Which she predicted this Padparadscha was, since she arrived with a six gem fusion, a two gem fusion, a conjoined gem, and a pink human, and had been happily greeted by the Steven himself. But, technically a sapphire, she was a higher rank than her, so she couldn’t be too rude when telling her off, especially with diamonds in the same room.

 

“Don’t talk to me. I have a duty I’m assigned too and can’t be disturbed.”

 

“Awe. I predict you’re gonna try to get me to leave. That’s too bad, I think you’re really, really cute and wanted to dance.”

 

Being called cute again caused Eyeball to lose her concentration as her cheeks heated up from the words. This gem was actually kinda cute. Even if she seemed to predict the past instead of the future. And the thought of dancing with her...

 

“Well… I…”

 

“Wait! I predict you’re gonna get flustered by me! Of my stars!”

 

Okay, Eyeball lost it.

 

She couldn’t ignore such a charming gem. She had already fallen deep for the orange tinted gem with that adorable smile on her face.

 

One dance wouldn’t hurt, wouldn’t it?

 

She held out a hand, giving Padparadscha a shy smile.

 

“I predict you’re gonna try to dance with me! I say yes.”

 

And so, the two gems went to the dance floor, to dance. They were so happy, spinning around. They felt warm and fuzzy and light and…

 

Eyeball and Padparadscha spun around, and before they knew it, they stood… alone?

 

Where was…

 

Oh…

 

OH!

 

Instead of two gems, a fusion stood in the middle of the floor. In the corner, she could see the crystal gem Garnet give them a huge smile and a thumbs up, showing her support.

 

“I predict we’re going to fuse!”

 

The fusion, no, Almandine Garnet, just laughed, before she spun around.

 

This was amazing.


End file.
